


Baby rose

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's head over heels and besotted behind his daughter. Who cares? He wants to spoil her and make huge gestures so that she knows that Daddy loves her. So what? That's his little girl.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Baby rose

“You’re going to give the school a shock.” Lex wasn’t trying to stop him and for that Clark appreciated that. “Let me call them first before they call me and then we have a problem on our hands. He slipped his phone out of the top pocket of his jacket before he looked over his shoulder at Clark. “You’re besotted you do know that right?”

“You’re literally the last one able to talk about that.” Clark pointed out as he crossed his arms. “You’re the one that walked around for months. I couldn’t even get a good carry in because you-“ Lex snorted and Clark raised his voice. “Because you were so obsessed with holding our child and carrying her everywhere. The one besotted the most? You.”

“The one about to pull the flashiest stunt ever for a five year old?” Lex held the phone to his ear as he eyed Clark. “You. And you had better go as Kal. I get word of Clark Kent turning up and I swear Clark they will never.” Lex promised with venom in his voice and scent. “They won’t find the body. Even Batman. Especially Batman.”

“Yes sir.” Clark was thrumming with excitement. “Now I’ll be gone for a bit while you call ahead.”

“Running off at the slightest turn. Some things never change.” Lex muttered before his voice changed. “Ah, this is Lex Luthor. I’m calling about-“

X

“You’re going all out.” His mother laughed as Clark scooped the cookies into the red bag. He flashed a smile at his mom before he picked up the pace. He knew that he still had time but he wanted to pick some fresh flowers before he went to the school. “Lex doesn’t mind?”

“He think’s I’m besotted.” Clark laughed. “He might be right but he has no room to talk.” He did a few arrangements with the paper tissue before he caught his mother’s side glance. “What is it Ma.”

“The two of you have been…” She trailed off before she tapped the counter. “Nice. Lately. Anything going on? Sparks rekindling?” Her gaze went straight to him and refused to move. Clark sighed before he glanced at the ceiling. “Honey.”

“We’re friends. We started as friends and we ended as friends.” Clark said softly. “He’s the other parent to my children and no matter what? Lex has my back good or bad. He loves our kids as much as I do. More even.” Clark snorted. “I think he loves them more than I do and that’s saying something. We broke up Ma.” Clark smiled at the table before he toyed with the tissue bag. “What we have now works for us. The kids first. Kids always.”

“Well if you say so honey.” His mom looked as though she had doubts but Clark kept a smile on his face. “You know… I know how much Lex meant to you back then. What you meant to each other.”

“We have Kon.” Clark pointed out. “We have a sweet little girl Ma. And I still have my best friend. That’s more than some people get.”

X

Clark dropped to his knees and hugged his baby girl before he scented her. She squealed and laughed at his touch and he smiled. She smelt like herself and Lex. Clark was there too but not as strong as Lex and Kon. “Hey princess.” Clark said softly. “Happy Valentine’s baby.” He kissed her dark red curls before he eyed the teacher that was still in shock. He was so glad Lex had picked such an expensve private school now.

“Daddy.” She giggled. “You brought me flowers.” She sang as she took them from him. “And cookies still warm.” She gasped as her eyes danced. “Kiss!” She demanded and Clark laughed. So much like Lex. He bent his head again and she loudly kissed his cheek before she scented him. “I’m Daddy’s number one.” She gloated and Clark had to hide his laughter. He scooped her up and got to his feet as he ignored the gaping children around them.

“Yes you are.” He scented her as she giggled. “Daddy loves you very much. He paused work to tell his princess how much he loves her.” He kissed her cheek once and then again as his heart settled. He loved his daughter so much. She was so much like Lex and so much like himself as well.

X

“Hm?” Lex’s sleepy voice made him laugh softly. “Oh Clark.” He murmured. “You shift is over already. I suppose that Bruce had a field night with you.” He stretched and scented Clark lightly. “Lena talked about you and the cookies all evening. She didn’t share a single one.”

“What a Luthor.” Clark joked as he stripped. He stretched on the soft bed before he pulled Lex into his arms. “I think Ma suspects. When I was at the farm today, she was prying.”

“She isn’t stupid Clark.” Lex murmured as he stroked Clark’s naked chest. “She has eyes and she will ask questions. Sooner or later she will know for sure. Either when another child pops up.” Lex sighs. “Or because you or Lena will let something slip. Not me…I plan to stay away from your mother for the see able future. I don’t relish the idea of explaining anything.”

“All I ever wanted was someone that understood and accepted me.” Clark breathed as he pulled Lex closer. “Then all I wanted was you.”

“You have me Clark. You’ll always have me… will it be easy?” Lex sighed. “No it won’t but we make an effort and whatever we do… it doesn’t affect the children.”

“I want to tell Lena that we’re back together again.” Clark admitted. “But she’s been without us together for so long… I can wait. We had so many ups and downs.” He slid his hand down Lex’s shoulder. “I love you Lex.”

“I know.” Was whispered softly. “I’ve always loved you Clark. Even when you make me angry. We have a destiny and we have children. No one can take that away from us.”

“A precious little girl.” Clark whispered. “I think I want more girls. Think Lena would be jealous?” He whispered and Lex laughed. “It’s a concern.” He pointed out and Lex laughed harder. “Lex!” he shoved at Lex but laughter was his only reply. “Thanks.” Clark rolled his eyes before he rolled onto his side. He snorted when Lex followed and snuggled up against him. They needed work but this… this reaching and need for contact. This need to touch would never change. He linked his fingers in Lex’s as his body relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the turn up at class idea for ages and then a mutual made me think about Clex getting back together secretly and *chef kiss*


End file.
